Gideon Malick
Gideon Malick was one of the heads of HYDRA and an industrialist. He was a member of the World Security Council as a HYDRA sleeper agent who had extensive knowledge of the origins of HYDRA. He was an advisor to the President, creator and overseer of the science division of the A.T.C.U., and the Project Leader on Project Distant Star Return with NASA. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Paradise Lost" ''To be added ''The Avengers Malick was one of the first four known members of the World Security Council that oversaw the actions of S.H.I.E.L.D. Malick was strongly opposed to the actions taken by director Fury involving the Avengers and their fight in New York City, overriding Fury's orders by sending a nuclear missile into Manhattan and the relocation of Loki Laufeyson to Asgard. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Among Us Hide..." ''To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies turned enemies. *World Security Council **Hawley - Fellow council member. *Nick Fury - Former subordinate turned enemy. *Maria Hill - Former subordinate turned enemy. *Loki Laufeyson - Enemy. *Chitauri - Enemies. *HYDRA - Allies. *Daniel Whitehall - Ally. *Wolfgang von Strucker - Former ally. *Werner Von Strucker - Former ally turned enemy and supposed killer. *Grant Ward/Hive - Second in command. *Rosalind Price - Ally turned enemy. *Advanced Threat Containment Unit - Creator and overseer. *Kebo - Ally. *Giyera - Ally. *Phil Coulson - Enemy. *Daisy Johnson - Enemy and killer. *Matthew Ellis - Former advisee. *Andrew Garner - Captive. *Stephanie Malick - Daughter. *Nathaniel Malick - Brother. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''The Avengers'' (First appearance) - Powers Boothe *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Powers Boothe & Cameron Palatas (young) ***"Among Us Hide..." ***"Chaos Theory" ***"Many Heads, One Tale" ***"Closure" ***"Maveth" ***"Bouncing Back" ***"The Inside Man" ***"Parting Shot" ***"Watchdogs" (Mentioned only) ***"Spacetime" ***"Paradise Lost" ***"The Team" ***"The Singularity" (Mentioned) ***"Failed Experiments" (Mentioned only) ***"Absolution" (Flashback) Behind the scenes *When Powers Boothe's appearance in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was announced, his character was presented as "a notorious man whose current loyalties remain a mystery". Jeph Loeb said about him: "Gideon is incredibly menacing and in him we have a character that even the stone-cold Grant Ward would fear." Trivia *This character was unnamed in The Avengers; he was given the name Gideon Malick for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery ''The Avengers'' Avengers-movie-screencaps_com-2201.jpg Malick-Hawley-after-war-Avengers.jpg TheAvengers-4672.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Among Us Hide..." Agents-of-SHIELD-Clip-Introduces-Gideon-Malick_(1).jpg GideonMalick-Phonecall-YouveMadeMistakes.jpg Gideon Malick and Werner von Strucker.JPG|Gideon speaking with Werner von Strucker Gideon Malick and Werner von Strucker 2.jpg "Chaos Theory" Chaos_Theory_8.jpg Chaos_Theory_10.jpg Chaos_Theory_19.jpg "Many Heads, One Tale" MHOT_Malick.jpg GideonMalick-Glass-S3E8.jpg GideonMalick-Monolith-Piece.jpg GideonMalick-Giyera-leave-Ward.jpg Malick-Garner-Meet.jpg Gideon Malick Monolith AOS.JPG Gideon Malick Monolith AOS 2.JPG "Closure" Gideon Malick Monolith Fragments.JPG Monolith Liquid State 1.JPG Monolith Liquid State 2.JPG "Paradise Lost" AoS-S3-E16-02.jpg AoS-S3-E16-03.jpg AoS-S3-E16-04.jpg Category:Avengers characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:World Security Council members Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Fathers